


Together

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [39]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: The room was nearly bare. Like the rest of the house, they hadn't yet had the chance to furnish it. It reminded Joe of their life, uprooted and hastily trying to build something new from scratch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #39: locked up
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

The room was nearly bare. Like the rest of the house, they hadn't yet had the chance to furnish it. At the moment they only had a kitchen, several bathrooms, over half a dozen empty rooms waiting to be turned into children's or guest rooms or studies respectively and their bedroom with a new king-size bed and a large cupboard. It reminded Joe of their life, uprooted and hastily trying to build something new from scratch.

Although it wasn't really from scratch of course. They'd known each other for seven years and been together for most of that time, if you could ever call it together before now.

David came up behind him, putting an arm around his waist. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Joe nodded, keeping his eyes on the bed. They hadn't had sex since they'd left their wives. Joe couldn't bring himself to do it in a hotel room even one more time. He'd spent years in rented rooms with locked doors that were supposed to keep out the real world, but had been little more than a prison of their own making. Never again.

"If you're tired, we can just sleep," David suggested, but Joe shook his head. He _was_ tired, but he was also completely wired.

"No, I..." he said, turning to David.

David's expression was full of understanding and love with an underlying desire that made Joe forget that he was tired. He leaned forward and met David's mouth in a slow kiss that soon deepened. When David began pulling on his shirt, Joe began to walk backwards to the bed. He nearly stumbled, but David held him, and Joe smiled at him when his gaze caught the door that wasn't completely shut.

Fear rushed through him in a kneejerk reaction. He gripped David's arms hard, and David looked worried and turned around to what Joe was staring at. "Was there someone—"

"No, I just... It's nothing," Joe said, but David looked doubtful because of course it wasn't _nothing_. It was years of habit, of hiding, of being afraid to be found out—of locked doors.

Joe suddenly strode over to the door and pulled it wide open. He took a deep breath as if the room had been suffocating him. When he walked back to David, David was frowning at him.

Joe opened his mouth but nothing came out because he didn't know how to explain to David what he felt in this moment. But as David looked at him, Joe could see that he was beginning to understand.

"Okay," David said quietly, nodding. "But we might want to rethink this when the kids are around," he added.

Joe snorted. "Only tonight," he said.

"Whatever you want," David said, taking Joe's hands. "Whatever you _need_ ," he added, cupping his face.

"You," Joe whispered and kissed him again.

They made it to the bed, slowly undressing, and when Joe looked over to the open door, he saw the hall that led to all the empty spaces that were waiting to be filled. The world outside was no longer something that threatened them. Instead it now held the promise to be theirs.

He turned back to David, hands running over skin that he'd touched a thousand times and yet it was like never before. There were no shadows in his mind as David moved above and inside him. There was only love and desire and the feeling that they were finally really together—for the first time.


End file.
